Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV)
*Steward Lee *Brian O'Connell *Justin Ridge *Giancarlo Volpe *Jesse Yeh | produtor executivo(s) = *George Lucas *Catherine Winder | estrelando = *Matt Lanter *Ashley Eckstein *James Arnold Taylor *Tom Kane *Dee Bradley Baker *Matthew Wood *Corey Burton *Terrence Carson *Nika Futterman *Ian Abercrombie *Catherine Taber *Anthony Daniels | cronologia = 21 ABY–19 ABY | era = Era da Ascensão do Império | estreado = 3 de outubro, 2008 | finalizado =}} Star Wars: The Clone Wars é uma série animada de TV ambientada na galáxia de Star Wars. Ela estreou no Cartoon Network em 3 de outubro de 2008. Mostra os eventos entre o Ataque dos Clones e A Vingança dos Sith, cobrindo o mesmo período da terceira temporada da série de televisão de 2003, “Star Wars: Clone Wars”, assim como a maioria das histórias contadas em Clone Wars multimedia project. A segunda temporada estreou em 2 de outubro de 2009 e a terceira estreou em 17 de setembro de 2010, e a quarta temporada estreou em 16 de setembro de 2011, quase 1 ano após a estreia da terceira. A série trata dos vários conflitos entre a República Galáctica e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, sendo as duas manipuladas secretamente pelo Chanceler Supremo Palpatine, também conhecido como Darth Sidious, que planeja transforma o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker em seu novo Aprendiz Sith. A série é produzida em Alta Definição (HD), com episódios com duração média de 22 minutos como as séries animadas anteriores “Star Wars: Droids” e “Star Wars: Ewoks”. Episódios Embora a série tenha sido criada em formato de série/antológica, cada episódio foi feito para ser assistido de maneira separada, sem precisar ter assistidos os anteriores, cada um com uma narração de abertura e uma moral. Henry Gilroy ganhou inspiração para cada título de episódio dos seriados de ficção científica da década de 1930. Em agosto de 2010, 70 episódios (incluindo os quatro que foram transformados no filme) tinham sido produzidos. Os mesmos foram produzidos em widescreen. As três primeiras temporadas tinham sido completadas e esta última começou a ser exibida em 17 de setembro de 2010. Lucas espera que a série seja exibida por quatro ou cinco anos, mas ainda vai produzir 100 episódios, independente da aceitação. left|thumb|200px|Os personagens principais da série A série estreou com o filme de mesmo nome nos cinemas em 15 de agosto de 2008. A história da foco primeiramente em Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano. Entretanto, a série de TV examina a guerra de um ponto de vista mais amplo e dá foco também em outros personagens e eventos. A primeira temporada, que começa onde termina o filme, consiste de 22 episódios. Para acompanhar os episódios, StarWars.com está hospedando uma história em quadrinhos web semanal, assim como um podcast chamado HoloNet News. Cada episódio está disponível no iTunes no dia seguinte à estréia, e no StarWars.com e CartoonNetwork.com uma semana depois da estréia. “The Clone Wars: Decoded” é uma re-seleção da primeira temporada de The Clone Wars, com a adição de pop-up contendo caixas de trivia especiais e por trás das cenas com informações relativas a cada episódio. Alguns deste são apresentados com anotações “em-universo” pelos personagens de cada episódio, como se fosse acessada a partir de um arquivo histórico de eventos durante as Guerras Clônicas. Entretando, é duvidoso que todas as anotações devam ser consideradas “canônicas”. The Clone Wars: Decoded estreou em 1º de maio de 2009, e continuou a passar toda sexta-feira as 21:00hs. “Decoded” continuou até 2 de outubro de 2009, na estréia da Segunda Temporada. No total, dezessete “Decoded” episódios foram ao ar – os primeiros quatorze episódios da primeira temporada, mais os episódios dezesseis, dezoito e vinte e dois. 1ª Temporada: 2008-2009 #Emboscada (Ambush) #Ascensão da Malevolência (Rising Malevolence) #Escuridão da Malevolência (Shadow of Malevolence) #A Destruição da Malevolência (Destroy Malevolence) #Recrutas (Rookies) #A Queda dos Droides (Downfall of a Droid) #O Duelo de Droides (Duel of the Droids) #Jedi Bombad (Bombad Jedi) #O Disfarce das Trevas (Cloak of Darkness) #A Toca de Grevious (Lair of Grievous) #Dookan Capturado (Dooku Captured) #General Gungan (Gungan General) #O Impacto Jedi (Jedi Crash) #Defensores da Paz (Defenders of Peace) #Transgressão (Trespass) #O Inimigo Escondido (The Hidden Enemy) #Ascensão do Vírus Azul (Blue Shadow Virus) #O Mistério das Mil Luas (Mystery of a Thousand Moons) #Tempestade Sobre Ryloth (Storm Over Ryloth) #Os Inocentes de Ryloth (Innocents of Ryloth) #A Libertação de Ryloth (Liberty on Ryloth) #Crise de Reféns (Hostage Crisis) 2ª Temporada: 2009-2010 #Holocron Roubado (Holocron Heist) #A Carga da Sorte (Cargo of Doom) #Filhos da Força (Children Of The Force) #Espiã do Senado (Senate Spy) #Desembarque no Ponto Chuva (Landing at Point Rain) #Fábrica de Armas (Weapons Factory) #Legado do Terror (Legacy of Terror) #Invasores do Cérebro (Brain Invaders) #Intriga de Grievous (Grievous Intrigue) #O Desertor (The Deserter) #Sabre de Luz Perdido (Lightsaber Lost) #A Trama de Mandalore (The Mandalore Plot) #Viagem da Tentação (Voyage of Temptation) #Duquesa de Mandalore (Duchess of Mandalore) #Assassinatos no Senado (Senate Murders) #Gato e Rato (Cat and Mouse) #Caçadores de Recompensa (Bounty Hunters) #A Fera Zillo (The Zillo Beast) #A Fera Zillo Contra-Ataca (The Zillo Beast Strikes Back) #Armadilha Mortal (Death Trap) #R2 Volta Pra Casa (R2 Come Home) #Perseguição Letal (Lethal Trackdown) 3ª Temporada: 2010-2011 #Cadetes Clone (Clone Cadets) #Soldados ARC (ARC Troopers) #Rotas de Suprimento (Supply Lines) #Esfera de Influência (Sphere of Influence) #Corrupção (Corruption) #A Academia (The Academy) #Assassina (Assassin) #Planos Malignos (Evil Plans) #Caça a Ziro (Hunt for Ziro) #Heróis em Ambos os Lados (Heroes On Both Sides) #Pursuit of Peace #Nightsisters #Monster #Witches of the Mist #Overlords #Altar of Mortis #Ghosts of Mortis #The Citadel #Counterattack #Citadel Rescue #Padawan Lost #Wookiee Hunt 4ª Temporada: 2011-2012 #Water War #Gungan Attack #Prisoners #Shadow Warrior #Mercy Mission #Nomad Droids #Darkness on Umbara #The General #Plan of Dissent #Carnage of Krell #Kidnapped #Slaves of the Republic #Escape from Kadavo #A Friend in Need #Deception #Friends and Enemies #The Box #Crisis on Naboo #Massacre #Bounty #Brothers #Revenge Elenco *'Ian Abercrombie' como Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Pirata #2 *'David Acord' como Pune Zignat, Pilf Mukmuk General Gungan, Rotta, Brainee, Senador Guards, Dróide Assistente, EV-A4-D, LEP-86C8, Capitão de Nave, rabbit droid *'Jeff Anderson' como Smug *'Omid Atbahi' como Cadete Amis *'Pernilla August' como Shmi *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Onaconda Farr, Pilf Mukmuk, Thi-Sen, Robonino, Ord Enisence, Bolla Ropal, Karina the Great, Davu Golec, Admiral Trench, Clone Cadete Jax, Bossk, Arok the Hutt, Mot Not Rab, Ratch, Feral, Knox, Saesee Tiin, Admiral Coburn, TZ-33, Sochek, Goron, Clone troopers, Guarda Pirata #2, Assassino do Olho da Morte, dróide policial, Thug #2, aqua droid, Ministro Toydariano #2, Capitão Moogan, Guarda #1, Superintendente, shopkeeper droid, Guarda Toydariano #1, torture droid *'Gregory Baldwin' como Tera Sinube, Seripas, Casiss, Gwarm, Doge Urus, dróide policial, Aqualish, Dugs, Moogan crew member, Mandaloriano, Funcionário da Alfândega *'Bob Bergen' como Lama Su *'Blair Bess' como Even Piell *'Ahmed Best' como Jar Jar Binks, ministro de defesa Toydariano *'Larry Brandenburg' como Bric *'Tim Brock' como TB-2 *'Clancy Brown' como Savage Opress *'Corey Burton' como Conde Dookan, Cad Bane, Ziro the Hutt, Mar Tuuk, Shahan Alama, TX-20, Senador Kharrus, Gobi Glie, Nilim Bril, Aramis, Ministro Jerec, Tiggs Leo, Chairman Papanoida, Sib Canay, Dr. Zaz, Siddiq, HELIOS-3E, J0-N0, Nix Card, Chata Hyoki, Ky Narec, Halsey, Comandante do Senado, Analyzer droid, Guarda Pirata #1, Warrior #1, Mandalorian Bomber, dróide de protocolo, '''Pirata, Ministro do Interior, Guarda do Senado #1, engenheiro, motorista, Nightbrother #1 *'Terrence Carson' como Mace Windu, Aang, ministro de justiça Toydariano, alien *'Chewbacca' como ele mesmo *'Cam Clarke' como O-Mer *'George Coe' como Tee Watt Kaa *'Jim Cummings' como Hondo Ohnaka *'Olivia d'Abo' como Luminara Unduli *'Anthony Daniels' como C-3PO *'Flo DiRe' como Jocasta Nu *'Robin Atkin Downes' como Cham Syndulla, Rush Clovis, Castas, Ima-Gun Di, Guarda Pantoran, ministro Toydariano #1 *'Ashley Eckstein' como Ahsoka Tano, K2-B4, Village child, Twi'lek dancer #1 *'Chris Edgerly' como Eeth Koth *'Greg Ellis' como Turk Falso *'Gideon Emery' como Lott Dod, Mee Deechi, Kerch Kushi, guarda Toydariano, Gotal *'Jon Favreau' como Pre Vizsla/Warrior Commander *'Dave Filoni' como Embo *'Nika Futterman' como Asajj Ventress, Shaeeah, Chi Eekway Papanoida, TC-70, Sy Snootles, Gardulla the Hutt, Nightsister *'Brian George' como Ki-Adi-Mundi, Rei Katuunko, Chairman Chi Cho, male Twi'lek *'Jeffrey "Duff" Goldman' como baker droid *'Barbara Goodson' como Mãe Talzin, Nightsister *'Richard Green' como Lo-Taren, Krix *'Seth Green' como Todo 360, Ion Papanoida *'Anna Graves' como Satine Kryze, Sugi, Rumi Paramita, Ministro das Finanças *'Jennifer Hale' como Aayla Secura, Senador Riyo Chuchi, Lolo Purs, Trella Bare'Ah *'Zach Hanks' como Garnac *'Whit Hertford' como Cadete Korkie *'Julian Holloway' como Primeiro Ministro Almec, Kilian, Guarda #2 *'BJ Hughes' como Jar Jar Binks *'Tom Kane' como Yoda, Admiral Wullf Yularen, Capitão Jayfon, TX-21, Narrator, Police droid, Police probe, Thug #4, Police Captain, Orderly, Secret Service officer, Twi'lek punk *'David Kaufman' como Jaybo Hood *'Tom Kenny' como Nute Gunray, Nahdar Vebb, Silood, Lt. Tan Divo, Greedo, Trade Federation envoy *'Jaime King' como Aurra Sing, Cassie Cryar, Muk Muk Monkey, dróide *'Phil LaMarr' como Kit Fisto, Bail Prestor Organa, Orn Free Taa, Philo, Amit Noloff, TX-20, Gume Saam, dróide tático #4]], ' Guarda do Senado', ' Guarda do Senado #2', Alderaan guard *'Matt Lanter' como Anakin Skywalker, TV-94, Ratter, Clutch (Trandoshan), Jan Dez, Guarda Mandaloriano, Almec's scout, Thug #1, Neimoidian guard, Secret Service officer, droid *'Daniel Logan' como Boba Fett, ' cadetes clone' *'Sunil Malhotra' como Jinx *'James Marsters' como Capitão Faro Argyus *'James Mathis III' como ' Capitão Gregar Typho', medical droid *'Jameelah McMillan' como Rainha Neeyutnee, Mahtee Dunn, RO-Z67, Halle Burtoni, computer voice, maiden #2 *'Alec Medlock' como Wag Too *'Ashley Moynihan' como Cadete Soniee, Teckla Minnau *'Liam Neeson' como Qui-Gon Jinn *'Nolan North' como El-Les *'Ron Perlman' como Gha Nachkt *'Angelique Perrin' como Adi Gallia, SN-D1, BO-N1, Mama the Hutt, MF-80, Talia, chorus girl *'Cara Pifko' como Suu, Sionver Boll, TJ-912, Naa'leth *'Greg Proops' como Tal Merrik *'Kevin Michael Richardson' como Jabba the Hutt, Gorga the Hutt, Droogan, Marlo the Hutt *'Al Rodrigo' como Quinlan Vos *'Meredith Salenger' como Barriss Offee, Ione Marcy, Che Amanwe Papanoida, Twi'lek dancer #2 *'Gary Scheppke' como TA-175 *'Lloyd Sherr' como Pai *'Kath Soucie' como Mon Mothma, Jekk, Mina Bonteri, maiden #1 *'Jason Spisak' como Lux, Christo, Zinn Paulness, Coruscant guard *'Stephen Stanton' como Mas Amedda, Dilanni, Mak Plain, Edcel Bar Gane, Brother Viscus, Tarkin, Death Watch troop, Pirate scout, Senator, Nightbrother #2, Toydarian Guard #2 *'Catherine Taber' como Padmé Amidala, Numa, Voe Atell, Karis, Angel, BD-3000 luxury droid, Ministro *'George Takei' como Lok Durd *'James Arnold Taylor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Tae Boon, Barb Mentir, Bannamu, TJ-55, Fong Do, Admiral Dao, Osi Sobeck, Katt Mol, Lagon, Tactical droid #2, Pantoran Assembly Representative, dróide de protocolo, computer hologram, Bounty Hunter #1, atendente de hotel, Warrior #2, Soldado Pirata, Senate Guard, Thug #3, computer, Pirate #1 *'Ryan Templeton' como Cadete Lagos *'Kevin Thoms' como Dar *'Tasia Valenza' como Shaak Ti *'Adrienne Wilkinson' como Filha *'Sam Witwer' como Filho *'Matthew Wood' como General Grievous, Wat Tambor, Poggle the Lesser, Dróides de batalha, Tactical droid #1, HELIOS-3D, Senate Guard #1, #3, commando droids *'Gwendoline Yeo' como Nala Se, Peppi Bow, Cato Parasitti, Kalifa, Bettie-Bot VJ *'Michael York' como Doutor Nuvo Vindi Samuel L. Jackson expressou interesse em dublar seu personagem na série Mace Windu, e acabou dublando o personagem para o filme. Hayden Christensen também expressou interesse em dublar seu personagem Anakin Skywalker, mas não foi chamado para retornar. Produção left|thumb|250px|A primeira imagem liberada da série. George Lucas primeiro queria criar uma série animada de Clone Wars em 2002, “Star Wars: Clone Wars” foi lançada em 2003 até 2005. Ele anunciou sua idéia para “Star Wars: The Clone Wars” em Abril de 2005 no “Star Wars” Celebration III: “Vocês sabem que estamos trabalhando em uma continuação em 3D para a série piloto que foi exibida no Cartoon Network, nós provavelmente não iremos iniciar o projeto para o ano que vem”. Ele creditou o sucesso da série original de “Clone Wars” à gênese do projeto. Na Comic-Con de 2005, Steve Sansweet confirmou que a pré-produção da série tinha começado. Ele descreveu a cara da nova série como “uma mistura do anime asiático com um estilo de animação 3D único”. O vice-presidente da Lucasfilm Animation e Gerente Geral Gail Currey teve uma reação positiva ao tratamento inicial dos episódios para a série. Muitos artistas digitais e outros produtivos e criativos talentos foram contratados da Califórnia e Singapura para trabalhar na série. Ela é realizada em um projeto de animação 3D computadorizado pela nova divisão Lucasfilm Animation nas localizações de Califórnia e Singapura. Nem Genndy Tartakovsky (diretor da série original ''Clone Wars) new Nelvana Ltda. (produtora de toda animação pré-''Clone Wars'') estão envolvidos com a produção, mas o designer de personagens Kilian Plunkett se refere ao desenho de personagens da série “Clone Wars” original quando desenha os personagens para a nova série. O estilo de animação foi inspirado também na séries espaciais da década de 60, como “Thnderbirds”. thumb|250px|(esquerda para direita) [[George Lucas, Dave Filoni e Catherine Winder discutindo a série.]] Lucasfilm Ltd. e Lucasfilm Animation usaram o software Autodesk para animar o filme e a série. O programa de modelagem 3D, Maya foi utilizada para criar os mais detalhados mundos, personagens e criaturas. Desde 15 de fevereiro de 2006, Lucas Animation esteve trabalhando nos testes de animação e nos scripts iniciais, com Lucas participando da maior parte de todo o processo. Catherine Winder revelou posteriormente no Celebration IV que Lucas estava muito mais focado na história, e Lucas e Winder trabalharam nos scripts juntos com os escritores. Em termos de história e cinematografia, a série não é dirigida com uma série animada, e sim como se fosse uma série live-action. Na Comic-Con 2006, Sansweet prometeu que as imagens seriam mostradas na Celebration IV, e revelou que a série se passa durante as Guerras Clônicas depois de Anakin Skywalker ter alcançado o status de Cavaleiro Jedi. O primeiro grupo de scripts estava completo, e os episódios iniciais estavam sendo trabalhados. Dave Filoni foi contratado como diretor de supervisão, e era familiar aos projetos de animações anteriores de Star Wars. Durante a Imagina 2007, Rob Coleman revelou que George Lucas estava extremamente envolvido em cada passo da produção, do script ao complemento final. Em termos de efeito, não tinha nenhum rotoscópio envolvido em nenhuma imagem da série. Contudo, ILM não usou captura de movimento. Script, desenho de personagens e direção de arte foram feitas na ILM, com animação e renderização sendo feita em Singapura. A montagem final de cada episódio foi feita no Rancho Skywalker. Em 31 de agosto, o envolvimento de Lucas resultou na regravação da maioria dos scripts, como Lucas insitiu em um maior desenvolvimento de personagens e que o show não poderia ser baseado em apenas uma localidade, mas no maior número possível para fazer a história ser o mais interessante possível para o espectador. Na apresentação de 3 de março de George Lucas no William S. Paley Television Festival, ele discursou sobre a estrutura dos episódios da série, e que a mesma não seria focada na história do Skywalker. Citações específicas foram sobre a existência de “episódios com nada além de Tropas Clone” e um “episódio somente sobre Kit Fisto”. Naquele momento, não existia nenhuma rede de televisão para a série. Em uma entrevista de setembro de 2007, Lucas disse que “nós estamos no episódio 40 neste momento. Nós provavelmente estaremos com 50 ou 60 episódios antes de começarmos a colocar a série no ar. Nós gostaríamos de coloca-la no próximo outono, mais ou menos daqui a um ano, mas vamos ver o que acontece.” A série utiliza idéias de Lucas não utilizadas nos projetos anteriores de Star Wars. Diretores: *Dave Bullock—convidado *Rob Coleman *Robert Dalva—convidado *Kyle Dunlevy *Dave Filoni—supervisão *Steward Lee *Brian Kalin O'Connell *Jesse Yeh *Justin Ridge *George Samilski—convidado *Atsushi Takeuchi—efeitos visuais, animação *Giancarlo Volpe Escritores: *Tim Burns *Kevin Campbell *Bill Canterbury *Paul Dini *Ben Edlund *Carl Ellsworth *Henry Gilroy—escritor supervisor (1ª Temporada)/editor de história *Drew Z. Greenberg—escritor supervisor (2ª Temporada) *Melinda Hsu *Andrew Kreisberg *George Krstic *Brian Larsen *Cameron Litvack *George Lucas—personagens e universo/criador e guia criativo, história *Katie Lucas *Eoghan Mahony *Steve Melching *Wendy Meracle *Scott Murphy *Doug Petrie *Kevin Rubio *Julie Siege *Randy Stradley—co-escritor de um episódio *Craig Titley Produtores: *George Lucas—Produtor executivo *Sarah Wall—Produtor associado *Catherine Winder— Produtor executivo Editor de Filme: *Jason Tucker Gestão de Produção: *Trisha Brunner—Supervisor de pós-produção (2008) Diretor de Segunda Unidade ou Assistente de Direção: *Justin Ridge—Diretor Assistente Departamento de Arte (Storyboard / Pré-visualização): *Vincent Toscano—Supervisor de Pré-visualização *Steward Lee—Artista de storyboard *Justin Ridge—Artista de storyboard *Le Tang— Artista de storyboard *Jackie Huang—Artista de storyboard *Jahkeeli Garnett—Artista de storyboard *Ben Price—Artista de storyboard *Sergio Paez—Artista de storyboard *Bosco Ng—Artista de storyboard *Daniel Zizmor—Artista de storyboard *Justin Mettam—Artista de storyboard *Danny Keller—Artista de storyboard *Roland Yepez—Artista de storyboard *Sylvain Doreau—Artista de storyboard *Regina Cachuela—Assistente técnico *Ira Owens—Artista de storyboard *Kelsey Mann—Artista de storyboard Departamento de som: *David Acord—Designer de som (2008) *Sean England—Gravação (2008) Efeitos Visuais: *Jon Childress Farmer—Modelador (2008) *Ryan Heuett—Artista de layout *Shawn Lovette— Artista de layout *Greg Maguire—Supervisor de pesquisa e desenvolvimento (2007) *Gregory Rizzi—Artista de pré-visualização *Daniel Zizmor— Artista de pré-visualização e efeitos Departamento de animação: *Christian Kubsch—Chefe da Lucasfilm Animation's de Singapura *Rob Coleman—Diretor de Animação / Supervisor de Animação de personagens *Matt Gidney—Supervisor CG – configuração de estúdio e produção *Mark Gelfuso—Artista de Layout *Kilian Plunkett *300 outros artistas digitais Departamento Editorial: *Jules Beesley—Editor assistente Outras equipes: *Laura Sevier—direitos e folgas Lançamento thumb|200px|Pôster exclusivo da [[Celebration IV para a série]] Embora a série teve seu primeiro anúncio em abril de 2005, Lucasfilm revelou pouca coisa sobre ela até o Toy Fair 2007, durante o qual os fãs tiveram a primeira visão da série animada em 3D. Yoda. Em uma atualização regular no StarWars.com algumas semanas antes do Celebration IV em 2007, os fãs foram informados que a produtora executiva Catherine Winder e o diretor supervisor Dave Filoni iram fazer uma apresentação da série no Celebration IV. Foi realizada no domingo 27 de maio de 2007, no Celebration Theater (sala 408AB). Winder e Filoni explicaram as origens da série e do processo de duração durante os dois anos anteriores. Os dois também exibiram a série para os participantes, que depois foi postada no StarWars.com. Antes do lançamento do trailer, o site tinha postado um banner prometendo uma “surpresa” a ser postada no site no dia 27 de maio. Cópias do primeiro pôster oficial para o filme foram distribuídas a todos os participantes da apresentação. Os dois também realizaram apresentações semelhantes no Celebration Europe em julho de 2007. StarWras.com criou uma nova seção no site dedicada a “The Clone Wars”, que é atualizada regularmente com conteúdos relevantes, incluindo novos artigos, vídeos de por trás das cenas, e posts no blog por Pete Vilmur. Televisão Após a conclusão dos primeiros vinte e dois episódios, Lucas ofereceu a série para vários canais. Entretanto, ele teve dificuldade em escolher um canal devido ao fato que a série tem um tom diferente em relação a maioria das séries animadas. Fox Broadcasting não aceitou e Cartoon Network estava inicialmente inseguro. Várias redes, eventualmente, entraram em guerra de ofertas para a série. Cartoon Network e TNT ganharam os direitos de transmissão, com a Warner Brothers distribuindo o filme de estréia. Warner tinha acompanhado o desenvolvimento da série e decidiu pelo lançamento no cinema depois de ver algumas imagens. Stuart Snyder, que supervisiona Cartoon Network e outras redes pagas da Turner Broadcasting System, disse que ficou interessado na nova série de “Clone Wars” imediatamente ao iniciar os trabalhos em maio de 2007. Snyder voou para São Francisco, Califórnia para ver alguns episódios e disse a George Lucas que o único lugar que ele queria ver a série seria no Cartoon Network. Foi anunciado em 12 de fevereiro de 2008 que o filme estrearia nos cinemas em 15 de agosto de 2008, com a séire de TV estreando no outono. Este anúncio foi acompanhado por uma atualização no kit do fã-clube on-line Hyperspace, e uma oferta de camisetas do Capitão Rex e da Ahsoka Tano para os membros do Hyperspace. Cartoon Network exibiu os episódios na noites de sexta-feira, devido aos dias das escolas. “The Clone Wars” estreou em 3 de outubro de 2008, às 21:00 no Cartoon Network. Stuart Snyder também programou “Os Sábados Secretos” e “Bem 10: Força Alienígena” para criar um bloco de ação-aventura nas noites de sexta-feira em uma tentativa de rejuvenescer o Cartoon Network e competir com outros canais como Nickelodeon e Disney Channel. Snyder expressou confidencialmente que a série ajudaria a aumentar a audiência: “Você me pegou em um momento onde eu tenho um sorriso no meu rosto por causa de nossos resultados internos”, disse Snyder. “Eu posso dizer que há um pouco para se gabar sobre o terceiro trimestre para nós.” No Canadá, a primeira temporada foi ao ar no CTV e SPACE, enquanto que a segunda foi ao ar pelo Teletoon, que reprisou a primeira temporada como parte do seu bloco “Final de Semana de Força e Ação”. Na Austrália, ela foi ar no canal Ten.But em 13 de abril de 2011. ABC3 irá exibir a primeira temporada. A série foi ao ar pela primeira vez no Reino Unido pela Sky Movies Premiere e Premiere HD todo sábado às 17:30 com o primeiro episódio sendo exibido em 25 de outubro de 2008. Assim como todos os programas no Sky Movies, ela exibia o episódio nos primeiros 22 minutos do seu slot de 30 minutos com anúncios sendo mostrados no final, sem interrupção nos episódios. Marketing left|thumb|250px|Imagem de marketing para a Primeira Temporada da emissora norueguesa da série. De acordo com o co-diretor da série, Rob Coleman, algumas licenças tiveram uma reação muito positiva sobre as primeiras exibições da série. Sue Rostoni expôs pela primeira vez em junho de 2007 que um programa de publicação baseado na série era possível, mas ainda não tinha sido discutido. No verão de 2008 foi anunciado que um seriado de novela de cinco livros seria lançado paralelo a série de TV. O primeiro livro da série, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, escrito por Karen Traviss é uma novelização do filme cinematográfico que deu início a série de tv. Os quatro livros subseqüentes recontam a história da série em si. O segundo livro da série, “The Clone Wars: Wild Space,” é autorado por Karen Miller. Karen Traviss escreveu o terceiro fascículo que foi intitulado The Clone Wars: No Prisoners, o quarto, intitulado Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth e o quinto, Clone Wars Gambit: Siege. [[Ficheiro:RiseOfTheBountyHunters-CN.jpg|right|thumb|250px|Pôster promocional do Cartton Network para a Segunda Temporada: A Ascensão dos Caçadores de Recompensas]] Uma série em quadrinhos foi publicada pela Dark Horse Comics com o trabalho de arte baseado no estilo visual da série. The Clone Wars comics teve doze capítulos lançados. Uma série de novelas gráficas também foi publicada pela Dark Horse. Existe também um volume que foi feito para o Free Comic Book Day. LucasArts lançou três jogos de vídeo game. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance, feito para Nintendo DS, incluindo um enredo envolvendo as Nightsisters de Dathomir. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels foi feito para Wii e utiliza o controle do Wii para simular combates com Sabre de Luz durante os eventos do filme e partes da série de TV. O terceiro jogo, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes, que é baseado na série, foi lançado em 6 de outubro de 2009, que tem lugar entre a primeira e a segunda temporada. Hasbro lançou uma linha de brinquedos baseada na série, continuado do filme, que continua durante toda a execução da série. Um certificado de resgate da Hasbro vazou com o logotipo da série podendo implicar no lançamento de um boneco antes da série (possivelmente Kit Fisto). Em 4 de julho de 2008, Lucasfilm patrocinou uma exibição de “Star Wars: The Clone Wars” no Centro Espacial de Houston. Vídeo doméstico Warner Brothers possui os direitos de vídeo doméstico e em 24 de março de 2009, lançou os primeiros quatros episódios, Ambush, [[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]], [[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] e [[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] em DVD com o título “The Clone Wars: Uma Galáxia Dividida”. Uma segunda compilação, intitulada “The Clone Wars: Clone Commandos”, contendo os episódios Rookies, Storm Over Ryloth, Innocents of Ryloth e Liberty on Ryloth foi lançado em 15 de setembro de 2009. Adicionalmente, uma caixa, “Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A primeira temporada completa”, contendo toda a primeira temporada foi lançada no Reino Unido em 2 de novembro de 2009 e nos Estados Unidos em 3 de novembro. Este lançamento, entretanto, não continha a versão “Decoded” dos episódios da primeira temporada. Uma segunda caixa, “Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A segunda temporada completa” contendo todos os episódios da segunda temporada foi lançada nos Estados Unidos em 26 de outubro de 2010 e no dia 25 no Reino Unido. Recepção Cartoon Network exibiu um episódio para os críticos, como parte do TCA Tour de 2008. O episódio recebeu críticas positivas. A série estreou em 3 de outubro de 2008 com o episódio “Ambush” (Emboscada) , que trouxe 3,96 milhões de expectadores, e foi a estréia de série de maior audiência do canal. A segunda temporada estreou em 2 de outubro de 2009 com os episódios "Holocron Heist" e "Cargo of Doom", com uma média de 2,58 milhões de expectadores. O episódio da primeira temporada "Lair of Grievous" ganhou o Golden Reel Award pela melhor edição de som em uma animação de TV. A série foi indicada para o Saturn Award 2009 como “Melhor Série de TV a Cabo”. Em 2008, IGN listou “The Clone Wars” como 89º (de 100) melhor série animada de todos os tempos. Em comparação, a série original Clone Wars ficou em 21º (de 100). Continuação left|thumb|200px|Arte de concepção da nave da República Y-wing fighter para aparecer na série. De acordo com os criadores da série, continuação com as outras obras do Universo Expandido está sendo levado muito a sério pelos criadores da série, com Dave Folini sendo bem familiarizado com o Universo Expandido. Entretanto, Lucas tem o direito de fazer pequenos ajustes para o bem da história. Adicionalmente, ele era diretamente consultado quando se lidava com os personagens principais. De acordo com um post na internet em novembro de 2006, feito por Randy Stradley, editor e autor da Dark Horse Comics, ele teve uma reunião com a Lucas Animation para discutir a integração da série com os quadrinhos de Clone Wars. Dark Horse Comics Boards: For Dark Horse Staff Contudo, o filme e a série de TV um número de inconsistências de continuidade, muitos dos quais contradizem diretamente fontes anteriores e requerem uma continuidade retroativa e grandes mudanças na linha do tempo previamente estabelecida das Guerras Clônicas, que estão ainda a ser determinado pelo Guardião do Holocron. Leland Chee indicou que eles vão esperar até que a série esteja praticamente concluída antes da emissão de “uma linha do tempo renovada.”The Clone Wars continuity (Calling Mr. Chee) on the Dark Horse Comics forums (Posted Tue Jul 29, 2008 1:10 PM by TastyTaste) right|thumb|250px|Na [[The Clone Wars: Terceira Temporada| Terceira Temporada, uma cena, em que Ventress beija um Clone que ela matou, foi censurada pelo Cartoon Network do episódio ARC Troopers.]] Lucasfilm confirmou com a Guia de TV que “The Clone Wars” não irá substituir a série original “Clone Wars” em continuação, mas ao invés disso, irá expandir o que a série original estabeleceu. Contudo, Dave Filoni defendeu quaisquer diferenças na continuidade: "Mas nunca terá uma conexão implícita entre as micro-séries que o Cartoon Network fez anteriormente e a série que estamos fazendo agora. Eu particularmente como fã nunca penso nisto como desacreditar nenhum outro material, é somente um outro material de um ponto de vista diferente, um olhar diferente na guerra e sobre a guerra. Isso é um universo sempre em expansão em diversas maneiras."http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18348 Apesar disto, contudo, quase todos os conteúdos precedentes da era das Guerras Clônicas está sendo retroativamente continuados para combinar com a nova série, seja apenas por mudança de linha do tempo ou por outros fatores. Um exemplo de uma contradição direta entre “The Clone Wars” e “Clone Wars” é o uso do Interceptador Eta-2 classe Actis no mesmo ponto da linha do tempo em que Anakin é nomeado Cavaleiro Jedi , enquanto que em “The Clone Wars” o Interceptador leve Delta-7 classe Aethersprite é usado, que foram ostensivamente usado antes da Eta-2. Somado a isso, alguns elementos de G-canon que funcionam como a novelização do Episódio III estão sendo retroativamente continuados. Por exemplo, na novelização, Anakin comenta que ele apenas tinha lido sobre Grievous e os MagnaGuarda em um relatório de inteligência, apesar de ter lutado contra eles na série. Outra continuação errada que foi muito noticiada é o fato de Anakin tem sua cicatriz que ele recebeu logo após a Batalha de Rendili de Asajj Ventress. Ele, então, tendo ferido Ventress tão severamente, ela foi forçada a se recuperar até a Batalha de Boz Pity, depois que ela desertou da CIS e da guerra para o bem. Entretanto, como ele foi originalmente apresentado para receber sua cicatriz em 19 ABY, a série se passa ainda em 21 ABY, este é um erro de continuidade gritante. Naquela apresentação no Celebration IV, Filoni mostrou uma série de slides mostrando vários desenhos de personagens para a série—afirmando que iria partilhar algumas das estilizações do “Clone Wars” original, mas iria ter também algumas das imagens realísticas do filme. Ele afirmou, no entanto, que os elementos da série será um pouco diferente do que foi previamente estabelecido na continuidade. Várias mudanças foram feitas da série original; Obi-Wan não se veste tanto como sua armadura de geral clone, General Grievous terá uma tosse, aparentemente, antes da Batalha de Coruscant e os estilos de lutas Jedi estão mais parecidos com os filmes, e não como as habilidades Jedi exageradas retratadas na série original de 2003. Somado a isso, um duelo envolvendo Anakin Skywalker e Conde Dookan pode dar um novo significado nas falas dos dois personagens em “A Vingança dos Siths.” [[Ficheiro:AniObiAhsoka-TCWs3.jpg|left|thumb|250px|A "nova aparência" dos heróis de The Clone Wars]] Em 8 de agosto de 2009, a autora de Republic Commando, Karen Traviss afirmou que ela estava deixando a franquia Star Wars devido a problemas de continuidade alegada levantada com a publicação de The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars,Karen Traviss's Blog que incluiu informações sobre os Mandalorianos que entraram em confronto com a continuidade criada por seus romances, mais especificamente em referência a trilogia de episódios envolvendo Mandalore na segunda temporada ("The Mandalore Plot", "Voyage of Temptation", e "Duchess of Mandalore") em que a principal facção Mandaloriana é retratada como uma sociedade pacifista vivendo em arcologias em Mandalore, que é retratado como um deserto radioativo, contradizendo todas as aparências anteriores.The Mandalore Plot Leland Chee e Sue Rostoni afirmam que as complicações serão eventualmente trabalhadas. http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=270262&start=165 Em 2003, o livro de referência Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones estabeleceu que o Mestre Jedi Eeth Koth morreu durante a Batalha de Geonosis quando sua nave foi abatida pelo fogo inimigo. Contudo, o personagem “ressuscitou” para o projeto; ele foi primeiro mencionado lutando nas Guerras Clônicas na novela de 2008 The Clone Wars: Wild Space e mais tarde foi proeminentemente caracterizado no episódio "Grievous Intrigue" da segunda temporada. A terceira temporada viu uma evolução na aparência dos personagens principais. A nova vestimenta de Ahsoka Tano representou um olhar mais maduro e adulto. As roupas de Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi foram ajustadas para parecerem mais com as roupas utilizadas na “Vingança dos Sith”. O episódio da terceira temporada, "Citadel Rescue," mostrou a morte do Mestre Jedi Even Piell, mesmo o personagem já tendo morrido anteriormente na novela de 2008, chamada Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight, escrita por Michael Reaves. Even Piell viveu durante as Guerras Clônicas e morreu durante o expurgo dos Jedi em 19 ABY em Coruscant na novela, enquanto que no episódio, ele morreu durante uma missão por volta do segundo ano da guerra Aparições *1174 *224 *327-T "327" *4724 *685 *Ackbar *Car Affa *Agruss *Shahan Alama *Almec *Mas Amedda *Padmé Amidala *Aramis *Faro Argyus *Arok *Voe Atell *Axe *B1 battle droid lieutenant *[[B2-HA series super battle droid (Malevolence)|B2-HA series super battle droid (Malevolence)]] *B2-HA series super battle droid (Rodia) *B2-HA series super battle droid (Rugosa) *[[B2-HA series super battle droid (Tranquility)|B2-HA series super battle droid (Tranquility)]] *Blitz *Cad Bane *Bannamu *Trella Bare'Ah *Battle Droid 513 *Bel *Bettie-Bot VJ *Jar Jar Binks *Blackout *Bo-Katan *Boil *Sionver Boll *Boogie *Tae Boon *Boost *Bossk *Brainee *Bric *Lux Bonteri *Mina Bonteri *Mina Bonteri's husband *Halle Burtoni *Buzz *Peppi Bow *Nilim Bril *Broadside *BX-series droid commando 1 (Cad Bane) *BX-series droid commando 2 (Cad Bane) *By Bluss *C-3PO *Cameron *Sib Canay *Casiss *Cassie Cryar *Castas *Nix Card *CC-0411 "Ponds" *CC-1004 "Gree" *CC-1010 "Fox" *CC-1993 "Jet" *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-3636 "Wolffe" *CC-3714 "Fil" *CC-4142 "Lock" *CC-4477 "Thire" *CC-5052 "Bly" *CC-5869 "Stone" *CT-7567 "Rex" *Charger *Chopper *Chrin *Christo *CL-9632 "Trap" *Clutch *Crys *CS-321 *CT-00-2010 "Droidbait" *CT-1284 "Spark" *CT-1477 *CT-19-7409 "O'Niner" *CT-21-0408 "Echo" *CT-27-5555 "Fives" *CT-327 *CT-4040 "Cutup" *CT-782 "Hevy" *CT-9521 "Pulsar" *CT-9529 "Havoc" *CT-9538 "Edge" *CT-9544 "Scythe" *Chi Cho *Riyo Chuchi *Rush Clovis *Coburn *Colt *Comet *Commando droid captain *Cosmos *Crasher *Darts D'Nar *D-0T *Dao *Dar *Daughter *Death Watch bomber *Mee Deechi *Denal *Dengar *Albed Dewn *Jan Dez *Ima-Gun Di *Dilanni *Tan Divo *Fong Do *Lott Dod *Dooku *Draa *Droogan *Mahtee Dunn *Wee Dunn *Lok Durd *Ebor *Embo *Ord Enisence *Finn Ertay *EV-A4-D *Moralo Eval *Turk Falso *Onaconda Farr *Father *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Kit Fisto *Flash *Amita Fonti *Adi Gallia *Garnac *Gearshift *Gearshift's comrade *Geonosian spy *Gilas *Gobi Glie *Gold 6 *Goji *Davu Golec *Gor *Gray *Green Leader *Grievous *Nute Gunray *Gus *Gwarm *Halsey *Hal'Sted *Hardcase *Rako Hardeen *Havoc *Hawk *Harkeye *Hay-Zu *HELIOS-3D *Utonk Hid *San Hill *Jaybo Hood *Hotshot *Chata Hyoki *Jakker-Sun *Jax *Jayfon *Jek *Jerec *Jesse *Jester *Jimba *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jinx *K2-B4 *Tee Watt Kaa *Kaan *Kalifa *Karis *Katuunko *Karina the Great *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Keeli *Kharrus *Kickback *Shoan Kilian *Kix *Knox *Koho *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Pong Krell *Satine Kryze *Kerch Kushi *Lagon *Bec Lawise *Cut Lawquane *Jek Lawquane *Shaeeah Lawquane *Suu Lawquane *Lee-Char *Lemcke *Tiggs Leo *LEP-171B *LEP-86C8 *Lika *Lo-Taren *Longshot *Rish Loo *Lucky *Lunker *Lyonie *Mack *Mama *Manchucho *Ione Marcy *Marlo *Matchstick *Matchstick's Gunner *Barb Mentir *Tal Merrik *MF-80 *Teckla Minnau *Mixer *Katt Mol *Atai Molec *Muk Muk monkey *Mon Mothma *Morgo *Nack Movers *Pilf Mukmuk *Ki-Adi Mundi *Naa'leth *Ruwee Naberrie *Gha Nachkt *Ky Narec *Neebo *Neeyutnee *Niner *Amit Noloff *Jocasta Nu *Nub *Numa *O-Mer *Barriss Offee *Hondo Ohnaka *Hondo Ohnaka's mother *Eekar Oki *O.M.5 *OM 5 *OM 7 *OOM-10 *Orphne *Osi Sobeck *Savage Opress *Bail Prestor Organa *Oruba *Ox *Roo-Roo Page *Roo-Roo Page's mother *Palpatine (Darth Sidious) *Che Amanwe Papanoida *Chi Eekway Papanoida *Ion Papanoida *N. Papanoida *Rumi Paramita *Zinn Paulness *Pieter *Poggle the Lesser *Pulsar *Lolo Purs *Cato Parasitti *Zinn Paulness *Pantoran Assembly Representative *Even Piell *Philo *Pikk *Mak Plain *Punch *R2-D2 *R2-KT *R3-S6 *R4-T5 *R4-P17 *R5-013 *R5-S9 *R6-H5 *R7-A7 *R7-D4 *R7-F5 *R8-B7 *Mot-Not Rab *Ramy *Ratch *Ratter *Razor *RB-551 *RC-1138 "Boss" *RC-1140 "Fixer" *RC-1207 "Sev" *RC-1262 "Scorch" *Redeye *''Resolute'' naval officer *Nossor Ri *Punn Rimbaud *RO-Z67 *Kin Robb *Robonino *Rod *Dantum Roohd *Roshti *Rys *Gume Saam *Ruggle Schmong *Miraj Scintel *Scythe *Nala Se *Aayla Secura *Seripas *Shadow 4 *Shadow 6 *Shadow 7 *Shadow 10 *Shadow 11 *Shadow 12 *Shadow Squadron's destroyed astromech *Dasha Sigweed *Silood *Silver *Aurra Sing *Sinker *Tera Sinube *Sistros *Sketch *Anakin Skywalker *Slammer *Slick *Sochek *Son *Stak *Stonk *Sugi *Swoop *Cham Syndulla *TA-175 *Orn Free Taa *Tactical droid (Christophsis) *Tactical droid (Malastare) *Tactical droid (Naboo) *Tactical droid (Trench) *Tag *Taggart *Tagoo *Talia *Talzin *Wat Tambor *Riff Tamson *Ahsoka Tano *Tarfful *Wilhuff Tarkin *Taquito *Roos Tarpals *TB-2 *TC-70 *TC-326 *Rang Thang *Thi-Sen *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Meena Tills *Hogan Tinmar *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Ziro Desilijic Tiure *Ziro Desilijic Tiure's father *TJ-55 *TJ-912 *Zinn Toa *Todo 360 *Brea Tonnika *Wag Too *''Tranquility'' captain *Trap *Trapper *Trench *Tryla *Tub *Tucker *Tuktee *Mar Tuuk *TV-94 *TX-20 *TX-21 *Gregar Typho *TZ-33 *Luminara Unduli *Nakha Urus *Unit 06 *Unit 07 *Unit 08 *Unit 09 *Unit 26 *Vadoo *Nahdar Vebb *Asajj Ventress *Asajj Ventress' mother *Nuvo Vindi *Pre Vizsla *Quinlan Vos *Lauli Wahlo *Medcha Wanto *Warthog *Waxer *Weequay cell guard *Mace Windu *Wooley *Yoda *Wullf Yularen *Zak *Erk Zallis *Pune Zignat Unidentified characters *Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando 1 *Unidentified aqua droid lieutenant *Unidentified Aqualish technician *Unidentified B1 battle droid 1 (Geonosis) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 1 (Kiros) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 1 (Patitite Pattuna) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 1 (Umbara) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 2 (Geonosis) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 2 (Kiros) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 2 (Patitite Pattuna) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 2 (Umbara) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 3 (Patitite Pattuna) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 3 (Umbara) *Unidentified BX-series droid commando *Unidentified BX-series droid commando 2 *Unidentified BX-series droid commando captain *Unidentified blue protocol droid *Unidentified blue R5 unit *Unidentified Christophsian senator *Unidentified clone cadet 1 (Bravo Squad) *Unidentified clone cadet 2 (Bravo Squad) *Unidentified clone cadet 3 (Bravo Squad) *Unidentified clone chief medic *[[Unidentified clone naval officer (Endurance)|Unidentified clone naval officer (Endurance)]] *Unidentified clone naval officer (Quell) *Unidentified clone sergeant (Florrum) *Unidentified clone tank gunner *Unidentified clone trooper (Citadel) *Unidentified clone trooper (Christophsis) *Unidentified clone trooper (Devaron) *[[Unidentified clone trooper (Endurance)|Unidentified clone trooper (Endurance)]] *Unidentified clone trooper (Florrum) *[[Unidentified clone trooper (Tranquility)|Unidentified clone trooper (Tranquility)]] *Unidentified clone trooper (Vassek moon) *[[Unidentified clone trooper captain (Tranquility)|Unidentified clone trooper captain (Tranquility)]] *Unidentified clone trooper pilot *Unidentified clone trooper pilot (Florrum) *Unidentified clone trooper pilot (Malastare) *Unidentified clone trooper pilot (Quell) *[[Unidentified clone trooper sergeant (Endurance)|Unidentified clone trooper sergeant (Endurance)]] *Unidentified clone trooper (Umbara) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Citadel) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Florrum) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Kiros) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Vassek moon) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Umbara) *Unidentified clone trooper 3 (Citadel) *Unidentified clone trooper 3 (Vassek moon) *Unidentified Death Watch assassin *Unidentified Death Watch Mandalorian 1 *Unidentified Death Watch Mandalorian 2 *Unidentified Death Watch Mandalorian 3 *Unidentified Death Watch saboteur *Unidentified Death Watch trooper *Unidentified EV-series interrogator droid *Unidentified Green Company trooper *Unidentified Gotal bounty hunter *Unidentified Ithorian thug (Coruscant Bar) *Unidentified IG-86 sentinel droid 1 *Unidentified IG-86 sentinel droid 2 *Unidentified Jedi youngling 1 *Unidentified Jedi youngling 2 *Unidentified Kindalo *Unidentified Kindalo 2 *Unidentified LEP servant droid *Unidentified Mandalorian Guard *Unidentified Mon Calamari prisoner 1 *Unidentified Mon Calamari prisoner 2 *Unidentified Neimoidian (drapery painting) *Unidentified Neimoidian (golden painting) *Unidentified Neimoidian (Kaadu painting) *Unidentified Neimoidian aide *Unidentified Neimoidian envoy *Unidentified Neimoidian guard *Unidentified Nimbanel bartender *Unidentified OOM command battle droid 1 (Ryloth) *Unidentified OOM command battle droid 1 (Ryloth blockade) *Unidentified OOM command battle droid 2 (Ryloth) *Unidentified OOM command battle droid 2 (Ryloth blockade) *Unidentified OOM command battle droid 3 (Ryloth) *Unidentified OOM command battle droid (Bothawui) *[[Unidentified OOM command battle droid (Malevolence)|Unidentified OOM command battle droid (Malevolence)]] *Unidentified OOM command battle droid (Maridun) *Unidentified OOM command battle droid (Rishi moon) *Unidentified OOM command battle droid (Rugosa) *Unidentified Pantoran guard *Unidentified pirate scout *Unidentified Patrolian (Coruscant bar) *[[Unidentified protocol droid (Coronet cargo bay)|Unidentified protocol droid (Coronet cargo bay)]] *Unidentified Quarren (Coruscant bar) *Unidentified Quarren guard *Unidentified Quarren Soldier *Unidentified Senate Commando (power control room) *[[Unidentified Senate Commando 1 (Tranquility)|Unidentified Senate Commando 1 (Tranquility)]] *[[Unidentified Senate Commando 2 (Tranquility)|Unidentified Senate Commando 2 (Tranquility)]] *Unidentified Senate Commando (Zillo Beast incident) *Unidentified Shadow Squadron astromech *Unidentified Shadow Squadron R5 unit *Unidentified Sith nanny droid *Unidentified stealth pilot *Unidentified T-series tactical droid (Quell) *Unidentified Toydarian royal guard 1 *Unidentified Toydarian royal guard 2 *Unidentified Toydarian royal guard 3 *Unidentified Twi'lek (Coruscant bar) *Unidentified RA-7 protocol droid *Unidentified Rodian (Coruscant bar) *Unidentified village child (Felucia) *Unidentified Vulture-class droid starfighter *Unidentified WED-15 Treadwell *Unidentified Weequay pirate (Coruscant bar) *Unidentified Weequay pirate (Felucia) *Unidentified yellow R4 unit *Unidentified Zygerrian guard *Unidentified Zygerrian guard 2 *Unidentified Zygerrian guard 3 *Unidentified Zygerrian operator (Kadavo) *Unidentified Zygerrian royal guard 1 *Unidentified Zygerrian royal guard 2 *Unidentified Zygerrian slaver 1 (Kadavo) *Unidentified Zygerrian slaver 2 (Kadavo) *Unidentified Zygerrian slaver 3 (Kadavo) |creatures= *Bantha *Blixus *Blurrg *Brain worm *Can-cell *Carrier butterfly *Colo claw fish *Dog *Eel **Rishi eel *Eopie *Grimtaash *Gundark *Gutkurr *Hawk *Insectomorph *Jungle rancor *Kaadu *Kintan strider *Kwazel Maw *M'onnok *Mantellian Savrip *Massiff *Mastiff phalone *Mynock *Narglatch *Neebray *Ng'ok *Nexu *Nuna *Rat *Reek *Reeksa *Roggwart *Rokarian dirt-fish *Rugosa land coral *Sando aqua monster *Shaak *Sha'rellian toop *Skalder *Slug *Slug-beetle *Tee-muss *Tiger *Venom-mite *Wolf *Xandu *Zillo Beast *Zombie |droids= *2-1B surgical droid *3PO-series protocol droid *Assassin probe *Aqua droid *B1 battle droid **Firefighting battle droid **Rocket battle droid *B2 super battle droid **B2-HA series super battle droid **B2-RP battle droid *BD-3000 luxury droid *BX-series droid commando *Butler droid *CLL-M2 ordnance lifter *Customs droid *Demolition droid *Droid tri-fighter *Droideka *DSD1 dwarf spider droid *''Hyena''-class bomber *IG-100 MagnaGuard *LEP servant droid *LM-432 crab droid *LR-57 combat droid *Nanny droid *OOM command battle droid *PLNK-series power droid *Police droid *Police probe *Probe killer *R2-series astromech droid *R4-series agromech droid **R4-P-series astromech droid *R5-series astromech droid *RA-7 protocol droid *Ran-D housekeeper droid *Recon droid (Separatist) *SP-4 analysis droid *Senate cam droid *T-series tactical droid *Techno-service droid *Tri-droid *Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *WED-15 Treadwell |events= *Battle of Malastare Narrows *Clone Wars **Assassination attempts on Duchess Satine **Attack on a Republic cruiser **Battle at the Temple of Eedit **Battle near the Arda system **Battle near the Kaliida Nebula **Battle of Abregado **Battle of Bothawui **Battle of Christophsis **Battle of Devaron **Battle of Dorin **Battle of Falleen **Battle of Geonosis **Battle of Lola Sayu **Battle of Malastare **Battle of Maridun **Battle of Mimban **Battle of Orto Plutonia **Battle of Ryloth **Battle of Ryndellia **Battle of Saleucami **Battle of Sullust **Battle of Tibrin **Battle of Kamino **Battle of the Kaliida Nebula **Battle of the Rishi moon **Blockade of Pantora **Bombing of the Coruscant power generator **Bombing of the memorial shrine **Destruction of the Felucia Medical Center **First Battle of Felucia **First Mission to Mustafar **Mission to Black Stall Station **Mission to Cato Neimoidia **Mission to Florrum **Mission to Glee Anselm **Mission to Iego **Mission to Naboo **Mission to Rodia **Mission to Rugosa **Mission to Serenno **Mission to Skytop Station **Mission to suspected Confederate space **Mission to Toydaria **Mission to the Jedi Temple **[[Mission to the Vulture's Claw|Mission to the Vulture's Claw]] **Mission to Vassek's third moon **Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory **[[Rescue on the Tranquility|Rescue on the Tranquility]] **Second Battle of Geonosis **Second mission to Rodia **Senate hostage crisis **Showdown on Toydaria **[[Skirmish aboard the Coronet|Skirmish aboard the Coronet]] **Skirmish at Vanqor **Skirmish on Concordia **Skirmish on Felucia **Skirmish on TB-73 **Sky Battle of Quell *Funeral of Onaconda Farr *Invasion of Naboo **Second Battle of Theed *Mission to Vanqor *New Sith Wars **First Battle of Ruusan *[[Sabotage of the Endurance|Sabotage of the Endurance]] *Second Mission to Florrum *Zillo Beast incident |locations= *Aargonar *Abregado system **Abregado *Alderaan **Aldera ***Aldera Royal Palace *Aleen **Aleen mainframe station **Aleen underworld *Antar **Dead moon of Antar *Arda system *Balmorra Run *Balmorra system *Balith *Balnab *Bith system *Both system **Bothawui **Golm *Calamari system **Dac ***Dac's moon *Cato Neimoidia **Lott Dod's palace *Chrelythiumn system **Mortis monolith ***Mortis ****Altar of Mortis ****Daughter's grave ****Mortis Monastery ****Son's cathedral ****Well of the Dark Side *Christoph system **Christophsis ***Christophsis Republic base **Christophsis moon *Coruscant **Christo's apartment **Coruscant Ballroom **Coruscant market ***Coruscant droid spa **Coruscant power generator **Coruscant Underworld ***Coruscant central power distribution grid ***Slum district G17 ****Lauli Wahlo's noodle shop ****Spider Arms Hostel ***Volpai's Tavern **Derrick major ***Docks under the derrick major **Jedi Temple ***Halls of Healing ***High Council Chamber ***Jedi Archives ****Holocron Vault ****Jedi Archives Library ***Jedi Temple central security station ***Jedi Temple communication center ***Jedi Temple Main Entrance **Republic Executive Building ***Bail Prestor Organa's office ***Chancellor's Suite ***Mak Plain's office ***Nix Card's office ***Padmé Amidala's office **Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center **Republic Science and Technical Center **Riyo Chuchi's office **Senate Building ***Grand Convocation Chamber ***Mee Deechi's office **Padmé Amidala's apartment *Dantooine *Dathomir **Talzin's village **Nightbrother village *Devaron **Temple of Eedit *Dorin *Draboon *Falleen *Florrum **Hondo Ohnaka's pirate outpost *Geonosis **Geonosian catacombs **Geonosis primary droid foundry **Point Rain **Progate Temple *Glee Anselm *Hutt Space *Hydian Way *Hyperspace *Iego *Iridonia *Kadavo **Zygerrian Labor Processing Hub *Kamino **Tipoca City ***Tipoca City Military Complex *Kaliida Nebula **Kaliida Shoals Medical Center *Karkaris *Kashyyyk system **Kashyyyk **Trandosha **Wasskah *Kiros *Kuat *Lola Sayu **Citadel ***Citadel Command *Malastare **Imperial palace *Manacron system *Mandalore system **Concordia ***Concordian mines ****Death Watch hideout **Kalevala **Mandalore ***Sundari ****Satine Kryze's apartment ****Peace Park ****Royal Academy of Government ****Sundari Royal Palace ****Sundari Mandalorian hospital ****Sundari Mandalorian prison ****Sundari Mandalorian school ****Sundari shipping docks ****Sundari Warehouse District *****Government Warehouse *Maridun *Mid Rim *Mimban *Mooga *Mustafar **Darth Sidious's Mustafar facility *Naboo **Eastern swamps **Jan-gwa city **Theed ***Theed Royal Palace ***Theed Hangar *Nal Hutta **Hutt Grand Council chamber ***Hutt Grand Council Hall ***Ziro's Holding Cell **Mama's hut *Nexus Route *Ord Cestus **Ord Cestus medical station *Outer Rim Command Center *Pantora system **Orto Plutonia **Pantora ***Unidentified Pantoran city ****Papanoida's office *Patitite Pattuna *Patrolia *Perma *Phattro *Qiilura system *Quell *Rattatak **Unidentified Rattatak village *Raxus **Unidentified Raxus city ***Separatist Senate building ***Unidentified Raxus spaceport **Mina Bonteri's house *Rishi **Rishi moon ***Rishi Station *Rodia **Kay-Tap square **Senatorial Palace *Rogue Antar system **Black Stall Station *Rugosa *Ruusan **Ruusan 2 ***Skytop Station *Ryloth **Nabat **Lessu *Saleucami **Cut Lawquane's farm *Scipio *Serenno **Unidentified Serenno city ***Dooku's palace *Sullust system **Sullust *Tatooine **Dune Sea ***Jabba's Palace **Mos Eisley ***Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina *Terellia *Teth *Thanium sector **Felucia system ***Felucia ****Akira ****Separatist outpost ***Felucia Medical Center *Tibrin *Toydaria system **Toydaria ***Toydarian palace *Umbara *Vanqor **Hondo Ohnaka's pirate outpost *Vassek system **Third moon of Vassek ***Grievous's castle **Vassek *Zygerria **Zygerrian Royal Palace |organizations= *Admiral *Ambassador *Archduke *Ardees Beverage Company *Assassin *Balnab (group) *Baron *Bounty hunter *Brotherhood of Darkness *Captain *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Commerce Guild **Confederate Navy ***Christophsis blockade **Corporate Alliance **InterGalactic Banking Clan **Separatist Congress **Separatist Council **Separatist Droid Army ***Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies **Techno Union **Trade Federation ***Envoy ***Trade Federation Viceroy *Corporate fleet (Malastare) *Council of Neutral Systems *Count *Doctor *Dug cavalier *Farmer *Galactic Republic **Coruscant Guard ***Clone riot trooper **Coruscant power generator engineer **Coruscant Security Force ***Detective ***Inspector Lieutenant **Galactic Senate ***Aide ***Associate Planetary Representative ***Vice Chair **Grand Army of the Republic ***212th Attack Battalion ***322nd ***501st Legion ****Carnivore Battalion ****Execute Battalion ***Advanced Recon Commando ***Advanced Recon Force trooper ***Clone commando ****Delta Squad ***Clone flame trooper ***Clone jet trooper ***Clone tank gunner ***Clone trooper ***Clone trooper captain ***Clone trooper commander ***Clone trooper pilot ***Clone trooper sergeant ***Clone Youth Brigade ****Clone cadet ***Horn Company ***Tango Company ***Third Legion ***Wolfpack **Handmaiden **Medic **Republic Ministry of Intelligence **Republic Navy ***Clone naval officer ***Wing Commander **Senate Guard ***Senate Commando **Supreme Chancellor **R2-D2's battle droid squadron *Governor *Hutt Grand Council **Five Hutt families *Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire *Jedi Order **Grand Master **Jedi Commander **Jedi General **Jedi High Council **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Padawan *King *Kuat Drive Yards *Malastarian council **Doge *Mandalorian **Death Watch **Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders **New Mandalorians ***Deputy Minister ***Duchess ***Mandalorian guard ***Mandalorian Royal Guard ***Prime Minister *Mercenary *Minister *Neimoidian Gunnery Battalion *Order of the Sith Lords **Dark Lord of the Sith **Sith apprentice **Sith Lord **Sith Master *Pantoran Assembly **Chairman *Pantoran Guard *Pirate **Ohnaka Gang *Royal House of Naboo **Monarch of Naboo **Palace Guard **Royal Naboo Security Forces *Saboteur *Scientist *Scout *Senator *Slave *Smuggler *Spy *Star Tours *Toydarian royal guard *Twi'lek freedom fighters *Queen *Warlord *Zygerrian Slave Empire **Zygerrian Slavers Guild |species= *Anacondan *Aqualish *Arcona *Bith *By Bluss's species *Cerean *Chagrian *Clawdite *Cosian *Diathim *Dug *Duros *Faust *Felucian *Frenk *Geonosian **Warrior caste *Gossam *Gotal *Gran *Gungan **Otolla *Harch *Human **Alderaanian **Christophsian **Clone **Kiffar **Korun **Ming Po **Naboo *Hutt *Ithorian *Jawa *Kaleesh *Kaminoan *Klatooinian *Kel Dor *Kerch Kushi's species *Kerkoiden *Khramboan *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Kyuzo *Lurmen *Lutrillian *Mirialan *Mon Calamari *Moogan *Muun *Nautolan *Neimoidian *Nikto **Kajain'sa'Nikto *Nimbanel *Pa'lowick *Pantoran *Patrolian *Phindian *Punn Rimbaud's species *Quarren *Rang Thang's species *Rattataki *Rodian *Roonan *Selkath *Siniteen *Skakoan *Skrilling *Talz *Tarnab *Togruta *Toydarian *Trandoshan *Terellian jango jumper *Twi'lek **Rutian *Umbaran *Unidentified tentacle-faced species *Voe Atell's species *Weequay *Yoda's species *Zabrak *Zygerrian |vehicles= *6-B hover train *''Acclamator I''-class assault ship *Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter *''Aka'jor''-class shuttle *All Terrain Tactical Enforcer **773 **ATAT300 *Armored Assault Tank *''Arquitens''-class light cruiser *AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon *''Balutar''-class swoop *BARC speeder **Police BARC speeder *Battlesphere *BTL-B Y-wing starfighter *C-9979 landing craft *''Consular''-class cruiser (Charger c70 retrofit) **''Swift Return'' *''Corona''-class armed frigate **''Acushnet'' *''Coronet'' *Corsair battleship *Coruscant police speeder *Crop harvester *DC0052 speeder *[[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **''Blade of Dorin'' **[[Kit Fisto's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Kit Fisto's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Mace Windu's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Mace Windu's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **Saesee Tiin's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor **Adi Gallia's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor *''Droch''-class boarding ship *Dug debris loader *Dug rail gun *EasyRide passenger airspeeder *Escape pod *''Eta''-class shuttle *Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft **''Slave I'' *''Flarestar''-class Weequay ship *Flitknot speeder *G9 Rigger freighter **''Twilight'' *''Ginivex''-class starfighter *GS-100 salvage ship **''Vulture's Claw'' *Gozanti Cruiser *H-2 executive shuttle *''Hammerhead''-class cruiser *''Haven''-class medical station *[[HCT-2001 Dragonboat-class freighter|HCT-2001 Dragonboat-class freighter]] *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut *Interstellar tug *J-type star skiff *J-type diplomatic barge *Kamino spacecraft *Kamino submarine *''Kom'rk''-class fighter/transport **''Gauntlet'' *Low Altitude Assault Transport **Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier **Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry ***''Bad Kitty'' ***''Bantha Poodoo'' ***''Crumb Bomber'' ***''Dooku Boot'' ***''Grim Reaper'' ***''Lucky Lekku'' ***''Plo's Bros'' ***''Separatist Nightmare'' ***''Spaceward Ho!'' ***''The Bug Stomper'' **Space gunship *''Lucrehulk''-class battleship **Mar Tuuk's flagship *Mandalorian automated transport *''Marauder'' *MSP80 Pteroptor hover pod *''Munificent''-class star frigate **Cad Bane's Munificent-class star frigate **Count Dooku's frigate **Grievous's Separatist Command ship (Bothawui) **Grievous's Separatist Command ship (Confederate space) *N-1 starfighter *''Nantex''-class territorial defense starfighter *''Nu''-class attack shuttle **''Obex'' *''Pelta''-class frigate **TB-73 *Praxis Mk. I turbo speeder *''Providence''-class carrier/destroyer **''Count Dooku's Providence-class carrier/destroyer'' **''Invincible'' **''Providence-class command ship (Battle of Sullust)'' *''Rainhawk''-class transport *''Recusant''-class light destroyer **[[Grievous's Recusant-class light destroyer|Grievous's Recusant-class light destroyer]] **TJ-912's Recusant-class light destroyer *RGC-16 speeder *''Rogue''-class Porax-38 starfighter **''Xanadu Blood'' *[[RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank|RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank]] *''Sheathipede''-class transport shuttle **Class Type B escort shuttle *''Shekelesh''-class freight gunship *Single Trooper Aerial Platform *Sith Dreadnaught cruiser *SS-54 assault ship **''Halo'' *Starhawk speeder bike *Stealth ship *Super tank *''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser **''Malevolence'' *Taylander shuttle *Trandoshan floating fortress *''Trident''-class assault ship **''Trident'' *T-6 shuttle *Ubrikkian Industries luxury sail barge **''Khetanna'' *''Undicur''-class jumpspeeder *Unidentified Republic cruiser *V-19 Torrent starfighter *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer **''Dauntless'' **''Defender'' **''Endurance'' **''Negotiator'' **''Liberty'' **''Pioneer'' **''Redeemer'' **''Resolute'' **''The Righteous'' **''Tranquility'' **''Triumphant'' *WLO-5 speeder tank *X-Alpha heavy cargo sled *Zygerrian slave ship **Spartan **Tecora |technology= *Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun *Adventurer slugthrower rifle *Airlock *Anti-aircraft cannon *Antiox breath mask *Arc welder *Automated Vulture droid deployment station *Autopilot *Bacta patch *Bacta tank *Blaster **Ancient blaster rifle **DC-15A blaster rifle **DC-15S blaster **DC-17 hand blaster **Double-barrel repeating blaster **Dual-trigger blaster pistol **E-5 blaster rifle **EE-3 carbine rifle **Geonosian sonic blaster **LL-30 blaster pistol **Model Q2 hold-out blaster pistol **Weequay blaster pistol **Z-6 rotary blaster cannon *Bomb **Electro-proton bomb *Bowcaster *Breathing tube *Brooks Propulsion rocket booster *Cloaking device *Chronometer *Comlink *Composite-beam laser *Containment field *Coolant *Cyborg *Dagger *Datapad *Deflector shield generator **Ray shield generator *Droid deactivator *Dug electrostaff *Electro magnetic pulse grenade *Electrobinoculars **Macrobinoculars *Electrostaff *Energy cell *Escape pod *Flak *Flak gun *Flamethrower *Flare *Force staff *Forward Command Center *Fuel Computer *Gas bomb *Goggles *Grappling hook *Gravity generator *Gurney *Holodisc *Hologram *Holoprojector **Imagecaster *Homing beacon *Hyperdrive **Hyperdrive docking ring *Hypnogazer *Information retrieval system *Jetpack *Knife *Lanyard *Laser cannon *Lightsaber **Curved-hilt lightsaber **Darksaber **Shoto *LR1K sonic cannon *Mandalorian armor *Mass-driver cannon *Missile **Discord missile *Missile launcher *Navigation computer *Neo-Crusader armor *Phase I clone trooper armor *Phase II clone trooper armor *Plasma conduit *Power converter *Power core *Power generator *Power pak *Proton cannon *Proton torpedo *Quad turbolaser cannon *Rangefinder *Ray shield *Reactor core *Repulsorpod *Rocket *Rocket dart *S-foils *Scanner *Scope *Seripas's armored suit *Shock whip *Skakoan pressure suit *Slaving collar *Sniper rifle *Stabilizer *Stun *Stun cuffs *Survival capsule *Thermal detonator *Thermal shield *Toydarian ceremonial sword *Tracking torpedo *Tractor beam *Transmitter *Trident *Turbolift *Vibroblade *Wrist link |miscellanea= *1138 *1647 *327 *Akul-tooth headdress *Antiox breath mask *Aquarium *Ardees Beverage *Asteroid *Aurebesh *Backpack *Bacta *Blood *Bone *Boot *Brain *By-Laws of Independent Systems *Cargo container *Cargo manifest *Chair *Chance cube *Chewgrub *Commerce Treaty of 1647 *Crystal *Crystal skull *Death **Suicide *Dejarik *Desevrar Infantry helmet *Distress signal *Domaine de la Maison sur le Lac *Double stripe *Egg *Electromagnetic pulse *Eye patch *Farm *Five blossom bread *Fork *Fruit **Burrfruit *Fuel *Galactic Credit Standard *Galactic Roundel *Gauntlet *Geonosian language *Goggles *Hat **Neimoidian headgear *Heart *High Galactic Alphabet *Hive mind *Holocron *HoloNet *Hospital *Hotel *Huttese *I have a bad feeling about this *Ithorese *Jaig eyes *Jedi Code *Jogan fruit *Jogan fruit cake *Kama *Klick *Kyber memory crystal *Mandalorian mural *Mando'a **Concordian *May the Force be with you *Mile *Mining *Minute *Moon Goddess *Music *Niman/Jar'Kai *Nuna drumsticks *Nysillin *Observation deck *Oil *Ovipositor *Padawan braid *Parsec *Pauldron *Perlote tree *Poison *Politics *Prime clone *Quick-draw holster *Ration pack *Reduced Military Spending Bill *Shiak *Shinie *Silka bead *Sinkhole *Skeet *Sleep **Dream *Soda *Speaker's staff *Spice *Star-chart *Stargazer *Table *Tattoo *Tea leaf plant *Tholoth headdress *Togruta sash *Tooka doll *Toothpick *Torture *Treaty of Malastare *Water *Week *Wilhelm scream *X-C33 *Year The Force *Dark side of the Force *Disturbance in the Force *Force barrier *Force Jump *Force lightning *Force sense *Meditation *Mind trick *Precognition *Shatterpoint *Telekinesis **Force Choke **Force Push **Saber Throw }} Notas e referências }} Links externos * * *site Oficial no CartoonNetwork.com Categoria:Personagens militares Categoria:República Galáctica Categoria:Clones Humanos Categoria:Séries de TV Categoria:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Categoria:Personagens militares Categoria:República Galáctica Categoria:Clones Humanos Categoria:Séries de TV Categoria:Star Wars: The Clone Wars